


И всё горит, и ты горишь

by AlGhoul



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Gen, posession, some fun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Локи (нет, не Марвел) сеет хаос в одном небольшом северном городке.Loki (mythological one with a slight hint of modern lokeanism) breaks havoc in one small northern town.Has nothing to do with Marvel one, even though the usage of Hiddles is obvious.





	И всё горит, и ты горишь

«… к тушению привлечены добровольцы. Это уже третий лесной пожар, разгоревшийся на этой неделе к востоку от Иштада. И о других новостях: небывалый за всю историю Viking Lotto процент выигрышей сосредоточился в одном городе. В Иштад уже направлены наблюдатели из других стран - участников лотереи».  
Курт выключил телевизор, хмуро отодвинул тарелку с недоеденным омлетом, сгрёб в охапку куртку и вышел из дома. Чем дальше, тем веселее. Он уже ловил себя порой на мысли, что ему остро не хватает старых добрых маньяков, с которыми всё просто и понятно.  
Полицейское управление стояло на ушах. Больше половины личного состава было занято в тушении пожаров, и на плечи оставшихся сотрудников легло всё сразу. Рации орали наперебой, вокруг сновали люди с охапками бумаг, кто-то сосредоточенно пинал ногой сломавшийся автомат с шоколадками.  
Магнус сидел за столом, обхватив голову обеими руками. Кудряшки беспорядочно торчали между длинными пальцами, точно наэлектризованные.  
\- Что у нас сегодня? – Курт плюхнулся на стул и с грустным скепсисом осмотрел хаос на письменном столе.  
\- Ну, у нас расследование предположительного мошенничества в лотерее, четыре заявления о пропаже котов, три заявления о найденных котах из другого конца города, несколько случаев побоев за супружеские измены и странный фоторобот возможного поджигателя, - Магнус покачал головой, - который чудесным образом совпадает с фотороботами бесследно исчезнувших в ночи любовников.  
Курт отёр лицо ладонью.  
\- Ладно мошенниками и котами пусть стажёры занимаются. Что с фотороботами? Что там?  
\- Он похож на меня, - Магнус протянул папку, - не совпадает только рост. Нигде не совпадает. Колеблется от пяти до десяти футов.  
\- До скольких?!  
\- До десяти. Был одет в шубу и пах имбирём и корицей. Показания свидетелей там же, в папке.  
\- Так, ты едешь разговаривать с хозяевами котов. Опрашивать неверных жён буду я.  
Магнус возмущённо вскинулся, но Курт его оборвал:  
\- Если тебя спутают с подозреваемым и побьют, на больничный я тебя не отпущу, у нас и так работать некому. Проваливай отсюда.  
Хлопок двери. Ох уж эта импульсивная молодёжь.   
Курт углубился в изучение материалов. Если Магнус не надевал по ночам бабушкин парик, это не мог быть он. Потерпевшие в один голос описывали неотразимого соблазнителя с огненно-рыжими волнистыми волосами до середины спины. Магнус был застенчивый, кудрявый блондин с тонкой душевной организацией, и скорее вызывал у женщин желание поить его молоком, нежели сдаваться без боя.  
Вскоре Курт заволновался: мобильный не звонил уже больше часа. С учётом творящегося вокруг хаоса это было ненормально. Потом он заволновался ещё сильнее: мобильного нигде не было, ни в карманах, ни на столе. Коллеги пожали плечами и невзначай сообщили, что вещи пропадают вторую неделю и потом находятся в неожиданных местах, так что всё в порядке.  
\- Ничего себе, в порядке! – Курт плюнул и поехал по свидетелям без телефона. Раньше же люди как-то обходились без мобильных. Но в тишине было неуютно.  
Спать в тот день все повалились без задних ног. Курт уснул в машине, поленившись дойти до дома. Магнус уснул в одежде, не разуваясь и плюхнувшись прямо на одеяло. Спали беспокойно: Курту снились джунгли из киноплёнки и Энтони Хопкинс на золотом троне, вещавший что-то нараспев на норвежском, а Магнусу – астероиды среди холодных звёзд и, почему-то, лошади и лосось.  
Утро не принесло облегчения в уставший город.  
Курт проснулся от сообщения по рации о новом очаге пожара и сразу поехал на место, с трудом разбирая дорогу заспанными глазами.  
Магнуса разбудила до боли знакомая трель мобильного. Он подскочил на кровати как ужаленный: на тумбочке в изголовье верещал телефон его начальника. Брать чужую трубку не позволила этика, поэтому Магнус просто пошёл в ванную умываться. Ледяная вода немного взбодрила, но в целом легче не стало: ладони оказались вымазаны в золе, впору идти на работу и добровольно сдаваться. Ещё почему-то противно болели губы, а во рту откуда-то взялся привкус шоколада, но к этому он уже почти привык.  
Телефон на тумбочке продолжал трезвонить. Магнус сел на кровать и глубоко задумался. Он был точно уверен, что никогда в жизни не страдал ни клептоманией, ни лунатизмом. Когда звонки стихли, он резко вскочил и стал расшвыривать всё с постели, содрал на пол одеяло и уже замахнулся было подушкой, но на середине движения вздохнул и опустил руки. Снова это. Он не сказал вчера Курту, это было бы слишком. Уже пару недель каждое утро он находил на своей подушке длинные рыжие волосы. Немного, один или два волоска, но точно не принадлежавшие никому из его знакомых. В этот раз было и кое-что новенькое. Под подушкой оказался свежий лотерейный билет с уже зачеркнутыми номерами. Магнус сердито выкинул его в мусорную корзину, не глядя на номера, захватил куртов телефон и поехал на работу.  
Курт встретил его раздражённым и более мрачным, чем обычно. Дико краснея, Магнус тихонечко положил ему на стол мобильный и пошёл заваривать кофе. Вслед донёсся приглушённый мат. Он покраснел ещё сильнее и решил на глаза Курту сегодня не попадаться.  
День в целом прошёл спокойно, не считая того, что из зоопарка каким-то образом сбежали все лисы. Одна из них нашлась мирно спящей под столом у Магнуса, и ему снова пришлось давать показания.  
К вечеру над Иштадом стали сгущаться тучи и было объявлено штормовое предупреждение. Единственными, кто этому обрадовался, были пожарные, у которых сломался вертолёт. По крайней мере, хороший ливень мог наконец потушить то безобразие, которое творилось в лесу. Стемнело очень рано, жители попрятались по домам, все дела были отложены, а окна и двери заперты.  
Испытывая смутную неприязнь к собственной кровати, Магнус лёг спать на диване. Потом встал, обсыпал пол вокруг дивана хрустящими кукурузными хлопьями и лёг снова, твёрдо пообещав себе сдаться властям, если проснётся от хруста или найдёт утром свои следы.  
Курту не спалось. Он сидел в кресле и сосредоточенно пил. За окном бушевала буря. Ближе к полуночи во всём городе отрубилось электричество и пить пришлось в темноте. Впрочем, темнота была условной: уже к часу молнии сверкали, практически не переставая. Небывалое дело для спокойного шведского сентября. Курт встал с кресла и подошёл к окну полюбоваться разгулом стихии. Но когда во вспышках молний ему привиделась сначала колесница, запряжённая двумя козлами, а затем и всадник на восьминогом коне, Курт нахмурился, задёрнул шторы, вылил остатки виски в раковину и сел обратно в кресло. Чёрт знает что. Так, сидя, и уснул.  
Утро было тихим и ясным. Город выглядел, как после бомбёжки, но зато все пожары были потушены, а ни одной вещи за ночь ни у кого не пропало.  
Магнус проснулся как-то сам собой и уже испугался было, что опаздывает на работу, но вспомнил, что сегодня суббота, и с облегченным вздохом опустился обратно на подушку. Всё тело ломило, как после спортзала, но на душе было удивительно мирно и спокойно. Снов он не помнил, и это тоже было хорошо. Вспомнив вечер, Магнус резко свесился с дивана и посмотрел на пол. Ну да, следы. Даже, скорее, три типа следов, разного размера. Он так и не понял, обрадовало ли это его или, скорее, расстроило.  
Зеркало в ванной отразило смачный синяк под левым глазом и ещё один, на правой скуле. На мгновение Магнусу померещилось, что его глаза стали ярко-зелёными, но он тряхнул головой и видение исчезло.  
Зайдя на кухню за льдом, он обнаружил на столе банку имбирного печенья и записку, написанную явно собственной рукой, но как-то коряво, будто тело было писавшему непривычно.  
«Приятно было познакомиться. <.»  
И больше в Иштаде не произошло ничего примечательного до самого Рождества.


End file.
